


Home

by Not_Jazz



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Home, Inspired by Music, M/M, Pie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 11:51:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14308065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_Jazz/pseuds/Not_Jazz
Summary: It was just an ordinary day, when Jack called Bitty over to hear a song.Or,How Jack made Bitty tear up and less than a minute.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this song https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DHEOF_rcND8

Bitty was humming why baking pies, as per usual, in the Haus Kitchen. HIs new oven, Betsy II (or just Betsy) was working like a charm. He has never been happier with a birthday present.

Ok, maybe MooMaw’s gifts were also really good. And the past year Jack gave him a bunch of wonderful presents. But still! Betsy was amazing. 

Jack was watching some games on his laptop, earbuds in, while Shitty and Lardo and the guys were all lingering around the kitchen, waiting for Bitty’s new creation. It was nice that Jack and Shitty had found time to swing by that weekend. It was always good to see Jack, but seeing Shitty was always like a double feature. All the fun without the sadness of missing anyone. 

Bitty was broken out of his thoughts when Jack cleared his throat.

“Hey Bittle, I found a song that reminds me of you.”

“Is it Beyonce? Please tell me you got Jack to listen to Beyonce,” Shitty started.

“Ah, no,” Jack chuckled, but motioned the other over, “Just listen. They even have your accent.”

Bitty frowned, “Oh lord, what country music have you found?”

Not that Bitty didn’t like Country music--he was from Georgia after all--but not all of the topics were...his tastes, to say the least.

“Just see,” Jack had an easy smile on his face, “I promise you’ll like it.”

Bitty frowned, but complied, slowly walking over. 

He put in an ear bud and allowed Jack to play the song. 

And immediately tears started to form.

“Oh my god, Jack what did you do?” Shitty gaped.

“Yeah man, new record,” Ransom grinned, “The last time you did something to make Bitty tear up took like at least a few minutes.”

Jack pouted, “Bittle, I didn’t mean for you to cry.”

“They’re tears of joy, you sweet idiot,” Bitty sniffed, “I love this song. It’s so cute and...yeah..yeah i feel the same.”

Bitty leaned over to give Jack a quick peck on his cheek.

“FIne! Fine!” Holster shouted, “On our way to a new dryer in no time!”

“Could you not,” Bitty chirped back, sticking out isi tongue. 

“So, wanna share with us the song?” Lardo asked, head in hand and eyebrow quirked.

Bitty tapped his chin, and looked to Jack, who was also grinning, “No, I don’t think so.”

“Oh what?”

“Come on!”

“The Suspense! The Suspense!”

Jack and Bittle chuckled to themselves, Jack hugging into Bitty’s side as Bitty leaned down to kiss the other’s forehead [“Fine! Another fine!”]

“You feel like home to me to, you know,” Bitty muttered, turning a lovely shade a pink.

Jack just grinned, knowingly. 

And with another quick peck, Bitty was off taking the pie out of the oven, humming a tune under his breath.  

**Author's Note:**

> In case you didn't read the top --> Based on this song https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DHEOF_rcND8
> 
> The idea was in my head for about two days, so I rushed to write everything down. Hope y'all like it! 
> 
> Please read, comment, and enjoy ;)


End file.
